New Years
by Xenogurl101
Summary: It's the second day to New Years eve, and it's judgement day. One engine has to bite the dust for more engines to take their place, and Diesel is not looking forward to shunt that engine to his doom.


It didn't feel like New Years for Diesel. All it meant for him was more work in the Smelter's when everyone finished their fireworks, and some unfortunate engine had to give. It was tradition. Once a New Years, every ten years or so, the oldest or least competent member of Sodor has to be melted down, and used for spare parts. Much to many engines dismay. As it turned out, Edward was the oldest engine on Sodor now, and Diesel wasn't looking forward to shunting him to his death.

Of course, Diesel was evil, but not even he was capable of murder on the first degree. The BR 08 Class shut his eyes, and imagined the large engine's howls of pain and misery. Then there was the silence. That was the worset part of the Smelter's yard, just when the screaming hits it's peak, it stops, then a cold feeling washes over the engine that shunted the doomed steam engine to it's death. A cold, dull unforgiving feeling.

Diesel had no idea how 'Arry and Bert dealed with it. It was his first time, this New year, to shunt someone to their death. Diesel wasn't enjoying the idea. As much as he hated the steam engines, Edward had always treated him with respect, even when Diesel was insulting him. Of course, the blue engine never backed down, but Diesel had at least a small hint of respect for the old boy. There was no going back though.

Edward knew it was his judgement day, and closed his eyes as the Fat Controller wondered up to Tidmouth sheds. He knew who it was going to be before the overweight man could speak. All the engines wheeshed sorrowfully, and the Fat Controller cleared his throat, as to get their attention. It didn't matter. They knew that this New year's, they'd be one engine less.

"It's time for someone to leave the yard. Perminantly." Said the Fat Controller in a serious, deadpan tone. Edward cringed, and shrunk into his wheels.

"As you all know, you're the best of the best. They highest high. But, one of you I'm afraid has to go, for other engines to fit into the yard. It's not personal. Just business.

Thomas scoffed.

"Maybe if you didn't buy as many trains, you wouldn't have to scrap us, sir?" Asked Percy, innocently. Everyone tooted him to be silent, but Sir Topham Hatt's features softened. "I'm sorry Percy," he started, "but new and more powerful engines are needed at my railway, and we..." He sighed, trying to put this into Percy's perspective.

"You cannot use the same coal twice, correct?" Percy nodded hesitantly. "Just think of it as, someone's had their run, like coal in your firebox, but they can't be reused again because it just won't work. Do you understand?" Percy nodded, but he clearly didn't understand. Not one word. The Fat Controller was talking to a child-like engine, and could clearly not speak to children. But the other's knew what he meant.

Sir Topham Hatt inspected them all, and tilted his hat downward.

"I'm sorry, Edward, but it's you that has to go." He said, rather boldly, as if he managed to say it with other stuttering. Edward winced, but swallowed hard, and rolled forward.

"That's quite alright sir. I knew I was going to get the kick anyhow." He murmured, and Percy had started to sniffle, while the other engines looked off. Edward shuddered and spotted Diesel in the horizon. Duck instantly tensed up, rolling next to Edward, frowning.

"Sir," He started, and Diesel arrived. Sir Topham Hatt looked up. "What is it Duck?" He asked, rubbing his temples. Diesel held back a sneer, and Edward looked at Duck softly, his eyes glossy. 'Don't...' he thought to himself, avading his gaze. "I would happily take Edward's place in the scrap yard."

This caught everyone's attention, and mostly everyone gasped, apart from Diesel who's mouth hanged open. Duck looked at him in distaste. "You'll catch flies like that. I should know, as a Great Western, I've seen many engines catch flies by just opening their mouths." He sounded confident, but nothing hid the quake in his voice.

The Fat Controller shook his head. "I'm sorry Duck, but you're far too useful as a Great Western." Edward nudged him slightly, smiling softly. "I'm not that important, Duck. Please don't worry about me. I'm afraid everyone else would grieve over you more than I." Duck looked as if he would say something, but stopped himself, looking around at the trains and humans around.

"I'll leave you one more night then." Murmured the Fat Controller, and he climbed into his car, driving away. The engines were in silence, apart from Percy's blubbering. Diesel noticed everyone's broken-hearted emotions. He looked down at his rails. No, he was not looking forward to melting this engine at all. He had memerised every face in the sheds, especially Duck's.

Duck's face was blank canvas, and his eyes danced with emotions that made Diesel swallow his pride and look away. The BR 08 Class saw anger, hurt, sadness, and he could have sworn something else, but he shook that off. Edward's face wasn't the same. His eyes were glossy, fresh tears streaking his handsome face. He was biting back sobs, looking at the rails in front of him.

Diesel backed away into a siding, and Edward moved slowly onto the turntable. "Excuse me, my friends, I'm going to take a ride. One last time." He murmured the last part, but Diesel heard it clearly. Edward exited the sheds, and James spat on the rails.

"Why the fuck does Sir Topham Hatt have to take Edward? There's a lot more incompetent scrap out there!" He cried, everyone was just as upset as James. Gordon joined in.

"I agree. Why did he pick Edward? I'm glad he didn't pick me, of course, but there are a lot worse then Edward. The old boy may not be able to pull more then five trucks, but at least his gives his Goddamn best. I know a lot of engines who couldn't push two trucks." He would have raised his nose in the air if he could.

Percy sniffled, the tears kept coming for the poor engine. "W-w-why does Edward have to go away? W-Will he be b-back?" The engines softened. Thomas went to answer the green engine, but it was Duck, the Pannier tank, that answered.

"Because the Fat Controller is a bastard." He mumbled. Everyone was surprised by Duck's moody and vulger language, and even more surprised at his sudden hatred like attitude toward's Sir Topham Hatt. Diesel scowled slightly. 'I wasn't allowed to call him the Fat Controller when I arrived. Then again, my friend isn't being scrapped by the most trusting man on the island.'

Gordon spoke up. "Now see here Duck, there's no need for such vulgarity. Sir Topham Hatt is only doing what is best in interest, even if it does not suit that of Edward's lover." He frowned. Duck sneered angrily. "As far as I'm concerned, Sir Topham Hatt is dead to me. He can stick the New years celebration up his firebox and stoke it." With that said, he sped away in a cloud of steam.

Diesel was surprised at the revolation. Duck and Edward? Now, that was something he hadn't thought about. He plucked up the courage to talk to the other engines. "I didn't know that Duck and Edward were-" Henry cut across him. "Indeed. It was found out a few days ago, so not everyone should know. Thank you to a certain smal, cheeky engine." Henry shot a glare at Thomas, who whistled innocently.

"What a horrible demise for such a brilliant engine, muttered Emily who caught Diesel's eye. It wasn't unknown to the other engines that Diesel liked Emily more then a 'exceptionally good, hardworking steamie.' But none had decided to tell Emily of this action, because they would like her to find out for herself. It wouldn't be long until Thomas found out and told her. That was what always happened.

Diesel shuddered and looked at his rails. "You're not the one who has to shunt him to his death." He murmured darkly. The engines grew silent.

"So," started Henry, "you ARE the one that's going to shunt Edward to the Smelter's yard, hm?" Diesel managed a small 'Hmph', as a yes. The big green engine looked at him unhappily. "Will you tease him, like you teased Duck, Gordon, James and I?" Diesel would have shook his head unhappily. "Despite what things are said, steamie, I'm not heartless. Even though I can be sometimes."

Emily looked at him. She was surprised by this.

"I don't want that stupid steamie to die. Because despite me yelling and spouting insults at him, he always treated me with respect to a point. Now, I've got to take my first engine to the scrap yard, and it's one of the only few steamies that are actually decent around this place."

The engines felt sympathy for Diesel, even if it was only a little.

Then Diesel left the sheds, leaving the other engines to gossip that he wasn't such an evil Diesel after all, until Gordon found out he was the one telling gangsters to spray paint pictures of... male vital organs all over his plating.

Gordon, of course, was seething in anger.

-

On his way to the Smelter's, he spotted Duck and Edward leaning against one another, their drivers gone to give them privicy. He stuck around the corner, listening into the conversation, which was just Duck ranting and mostly slagging off the Fat Controller, and Edward murmuring sweet words of tranquil and calm to his lover. Diesel was interested. They looked so pure, and it should have been the other way round. Edward was dying, not Duck. He should have been ranting and crying, not Duck.

It was at this moment, he realised how important Edward was to Duck. If Edward died, it was most likely that Duck would commit suicide to be with Edward again. Diesel thought, retreating to the Smelter's and staring into the red beam of light embracing him and the Iron Brothers, who were cackling and joking about steam engines.

Diesel put on his trademark smirk, entering the yard. He had an idea.

-

It was time. Nearly every engine watched as Diesel came into Tidmouth sheds, and as Edward emerged, the BR 08 Class saw the glossy eyes and red cheeks. He also saw the bags under his eyes. He looked awfully stressed. Diesel could tell that Edward hadn't had any sleep. Duck emerged with him, and it was obvious they'd had their 'last night' together. Diesel cringed slightly, and coupled onto Edward.

Unexpectedly, as he pulled Edward away, he heard loud toots all around the sheds, from almost every engine they past.

Donald and Douglas were in a station they past, and they gave a sad toot. "Edwood, see yah oon tha' oder say'id!" Shouted Douglas. Or Donald. Diesel wasn't entirely sure which was which, and a ghostly toot from Edward sent shivers up his spine.

On a turntable, he spun Edward around, so he could push the steam engine into the Smelter's. To his surprise, Edward was smiling. Diesel frowned slightly.

"There's hardly anything to smile at, steamie. Why are you smiling?" He said in a rather cocky tone. Edward smiled at him. It was a sad smile. The big blue engine gave a shaky sigh. "Well, a friend of mine told me to go out with a bang, and a smile. I know I'll go out with a bang, but I'll try and make as much noise. I know it gives you, and the Twins headaches when you hear it. So I'll bite my lip and smile, until the very end."

Diesel felt very guilty. He slowly shunted Edward into the Smelter's yard. 'Arry and Bert were out preparing fireworks for New Years. The yard looked barren and empty. It made Edward feel queasy, as if he already wasn't. Diesel imagined the silence, and shuddered. He felt his wheels go like rubber as he pushed Edward towards the red beaming light.

The BR 08 Class thougt about everyone's face he saw in the sheds. Percy, Emily, James, Thomas, Gordon, Henry, Duck, and Edward himself. He stopped before the grabber was in Edward's reach. Edward looked confused.

"Y-you're not going to taunt me, are you? I don't think I could handle it." He quivered. Diesel pulled him away and his operator uncoupled him from Edward. The big blue engine seemed confused. "Why...?"

Diesel smirked his trademark smirk. "There's been another arrangement. Go back to Duck." Edward looked at him, and turned around on the turntable, steaming hotly on the way to Tidmouth's sheds, to where he found Duck sobbing his eyes out.

-

Later in the evening, Diesel watched the fireworks alone. He liked the display, it was peaceful. He also saw Edward and Duck smiling happily next to each other. Both of them had been crying with joy and thanked Diesel. The BR 08 Class had hissed and told them to get a room. Which they did. Diesel almost went sick, but at least they were okay mentally.

Emily rolled up beside him. "Ah he'rd 'boot yer helpful beha'v'yer. Why didja doo it?" She asked in her strong Scottish accent. Diesel looked at her.

"I could never send the one I ... loved... to death. So all I had to think about was shunting you into there, and I just couldn't do it." Emily spluttered.

Diesel purred closer to her, so their buffers were touching, and smirked slightly. "What? Didn't expect it?" He laughed loudly. Emilys face went red and she captured Diesel's lips with hers. Diesel, again, was left with his mouth hanging open.

"Did't Duch tell yoou? Yoou cood catch flies li'e tha'!" She beamed. Diesel purred and watched the fireworks behind Emily, and the fireworks in her eyes.


End file.
